Just An Illusion Of Passion
by Bluedreamer
Summary: He was dark, he was gorgeous .... Seductive and dangerous. In my innocent eyes, he seemed the most interesting person you could find. Manipulating and cunning, he managed to get what he wanted ... or so it seemed. This is what happened to me... Please R
1. Disclaimer

** Just An Illusion Of Passion **

**Disclaimer:**

Dragon Ball and everything affiliated with Dragon Ball is _not_ owned by me. Akira Toriyama-san is the rightful creator.  
  
**Synopsis:**

He was dark, he was gorgeous .... Seductive and dangerous. In my innocent eyes, he seemed the most interesting person you could find. Manipulating and cunning, he managed to get what he wanted ... or so it seemed. This is what happened to me...

**Author's Notes on the story:**

This story is based on my poem Just An Illusion Of Passion. If the poem reflected my emotions and feelings for real ... I've decided to slightly alternate and come up with this story. 

Please let me know how you like it so far by reviewing. It's hard writing about all this actually … 

The ideas are easy to find as this is based on actual fact regarding my life but to put it into words and in English is a different story … especially when the guy here "Trunks" is still on my mind for different reasons. 

The real "Trunks" is a real player and is a real bastard (sorry about the language) but I'm wondering how I should keep him going in this story … 

**A few more details in 2001:   
**  
Pan: 20 years will turn 21 on the 21st July 2001. Main character of this story through her diary.   
  
Trunks: 26 years will turn 27 on the 7th of June 2001. Successful young man in business and women.   
  
Marron: 22 years will turn 23 on the 17th of September 2001. Pan's best friend of second confident after the diary.  
  
Goten: 25 years will turn 26 on the 20the of January 2002. Pan's uncle and he dates Marron.

**Reminders: **

If you want to stay updates on this story, please go and check out my website "A Land Of Dreams" http://www.landofdreams.fr.st and go register in my mailing list.

I'd love if you could check the site out and leave comments in my guestbook as well.

One more reminder: REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!

**And now on with the story ...**


	2. Chapter 01 Introductions

** Just An Illusion Of Passion **

Chapter One: Introductions 

  
  


**~~Two years ago **

May 2nd 1999: 

_I was behind in the store room when my mother called me. _

_As I came out, I found my mother talking to a client. She then told me to look for the coffee as the client did not find it. _

_It was then that I looked at him and that my whole life tumbled... _

_Tall, athletic looking, deep blue eyes and a smile to kill you. I felt my heart melt and my legs weaken. However I just did how I was told and did not fuss over this person as I've heard about his reputation of being a womanizer. _

_Trunks Brief was a successful and young businessman and everything that went with that fame. Using his charms for business or for his personal achievement, woman would practically drool over him._

_From what I've read in the newspapers, he was here to sign some contract with a local company. _

_Nevertheless, I just ignored him and went back to the store room after handing him the coffee. _

_Trunk Brief was puzzled but just left the grocery stores and was out of my life ..._  
  


*~*~*

**--> Nowadays**

July 10th 2001: 

_I've just come back for my summer holidays from university. I'm doing a course in accounting. _

_As for each vacation, I always help out at the shop as my parents need some rest. _

_My father Gohan and my mother Videl have been living a peaceful life for the last 21 years. Oh yes, I'm sorry I've totally forgotten to introduce myself. _

_My name is Pan and I'm 20 years old. _

_I'm more of a outgoing person and love to help out whenever needed.  
  
Today, I was working alone as my parents needed a day off from work. _

_They haven't had any holidays at all so I volunteered to take over the shop for the day. My mother was thankful having such a sweet daughter and those are her own words.  
  
Towards the end of the day, which was unusually calm, the door opened and a client walked in. _

_I was stunned when I saw who it was. Trunks Brief. He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. He then proceeded to get whatever he needed and came to pay me. _

_As I was calculating his things he just asked my name out of the blue. I told him my name was Pan Son. _

_He then produced the most charming smile a man could give and told me I was beautiful. I laughed and told him that he would be telling that to all the women he sees. I somehow controlled myself and was not drooling over him. Instead as an other client walked in, I was trying to pay more attention on the newcomer than on Trunks. _

_I did not want to be another girl in his list. I wanted him and I wanted him for myself. Trunks must have been intrigued by my attitude but I did not want to give in so easily. _

_Before leaving the shop, he asked me what I was doing the next day as he was going for a cocktail. I thought for a second and accepted to go with him for it. The inside of me wanted to jump to him and hug him straight away but I knew if I did that, I could say bye to him. _

_After giving him my contact details, he left the shop.  
  
As I finished the day and closed the shop and went upstairs to prepare my dinner the phone rang and Trunks was the one on the other side of the line. _

_He was complimenting me and asking how come we never actually got a chance to meet properly. He really did seem descent and nice, so I guess I should not be listening to all the gossip around me. _

_I should be making my own decisions and choices and in order to do so give him a chance. _

_Yes I really do believe now that people are jealous of him and they spread these rumours about him._

*~*~*

**July 11th 2001:**

_I went to the mall and looked for an outfit for tonight. _

_My best friend Marron came along and helped me as she was used to this shopping thing. She's not too happy about me going out with Trunks and told me a million times to be careful. _

_Marron knows all the gossip going around and was trying to convince me not to go out. I had to tell her about my feelings as she is the only person I would trust. _

_Anyway, we managed to find this gorgeous black dress. It was a classic type of a dress as I don't like anything too fancy or revealing but I must say it suits me well. _

_On my way home, my phone rang. It was Trunks. _

_Man I love his sexy voice ... so husky and tempting. He just reminded me that he was coming to pick me up at 7 PM. How sweet of him I thought.  
  
As I got back home, it was nearly 6 PM. I quickly took a shower and changed to the new outfit I bought. _

_A bit of makeup and there I was ready to be taken out. I heard a knock at my door and my mother came into my room. After asking me where I was going, with whom and all the parent stuff she usually comes out with, I realised she was not at all happy about me going out with Trunks. _

_But she knew that this would not change my mind and told me to be careful and left.  
  
The doorbell's just rang. It must be him. I am so exited about all this. Why is my heart going so fast? I must calm down. I'll write more tomorrow.  
  
  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"  
Come visit my website:  **http://www.landofdreams.fr.st**  
Email me at: **bluedreamer80@hotmail.com  
  
**


	3. Chapter 02: A wonderful evening

** Just An Illusion Of Passion **

Chapter Two: A wonderful evening 

**~~ Two years ago**

**May 3rd 1999:**

_I had a weird dream yesterday night about him … Trunks. I have to admit that he is really cute but have I fallen for him? _

_That's totally impossible … but? I know I should forget about him. _

_He'll probably not come back as he has signed a contract and I heard he left in the evening… I should stop writing about him … what will my grandchildren think about all this when they'll read my diary in 70 years time? _

_It's not like I've never had crushes and all but it's the first time since I started my journal … well never mind … at least you will all know what was in my heart and soul … I'm pretty tired now. _

***

**~~ Nowadays**

**July 12th 2001:**

_I can believe it… so amazing. I can't even tell all what I've done to Marron. _

_Gosh I would never have imagined Trunks to be so wonderful. _

_Yes I'm in love. I love him. He was so charming and loving and caring. _

_That's why I have to write this straight away because I don't won't to lose any memory of my memorable night with Trunks._

_He came to pick me up straight on time. After the usual and telling me how beautiful I looked in my evening dress we headed for the cocktail. _

_It was the first time I was attending a cocktail. _

_This cocktail was organised for Trunks Brief by the municipality of this city to thank him for his help as Capsule Corporation bought over a major local company that was at a failure and kept all the jobs of the people._

_Man I love his car. As I got inside he kissed my cheek lightly. _

_I felt myself blush while he chuckled. I was wondering if after all I could have a chance with him…_

_The cocktail was rather boring… the governor gave a long speech… and it was a very long one. Indeed, my grandfather does speak a lot … Mr. Satan. _

_Being a local hero, my granddad is well respected. I knew every one at that cocktail as in a small town everyone knows one another. _

_If not for Trunks smiling to me at time to time I was talking to all the people and they were wondering how a little girl could get to a cocktail. _

_Yes they still see me as a little girl as all these people are parents of the children who grew up with me. _

_Trunks did a speech which I found really interesting but that is probably due to the fact that he was looking at me all way long. _

_He was charming. _

_Yes really his smile is melting me down. I never felt this way in ages… could he be the one I've been looking to find all my life. True love that every girl wishes for?_

_After his speech he came towards me. _

_I smiled back and he told me softly that he was kind of bored. I was stunned but told him that I was too. _

_The end result is that we sneaked out of the cocktail. _

_Once we were outside we both laughed. He wanted to go for a walk at the beach. _

_As we got into his car he kissed my cheek lightly again. _

_He smiled to me and kissed me this time on my lips. I felt butterflies in my stomach. _

_He then started the car grinned at me and proceeded towards the beach. _

_My feelings are mixed. I'm feeling happy and confused. As we arrived to the beach we walked by the sea hand in hand._

_He suddenly stopped and looked into my eyes. _

_He kissed me this time with more passion. My heart was throbbing. _

_As I responded his hands circled my waist. My hands were in his hair as I was offering myself to him. I never had anyone kiss me like this. _

_As we backed off to breathe a bit we sat on the sand. He brushed a strand of my hair off my face. I was feeling so good and wanted time to stop. _

_My he does know how to touch me. I asked him what he finds in me. He told me I was beautiful and fun loving and that he wanted me badly. _

_He touched my left breast slightly before going towards my waist. I moaned in pleasure. He looked again at me and asked me if I liked that. I nodded. Man I do hope he did not find me stupid. _

_This time I kissed him. He responded immediately and used his tongue. _

_My lips gave way to this intrusion. His tongue found mine and it was delightful. His hands were moulding my breasts. I did not want him to stop. _

_When his hands did stop his lips sucked through the dress. I was feeling so hot. This feeling increased as his hand go under my dress. His hand went from my knees and upwards. He touched my panties._

_I was then lying on the sand. I can't exactly remember how that happened but he was on top of me kissing me again. We kissed passionately. I must say he is a great kisser._

_As we stopped again. He told me how beautiful I was… it's so nice too have someone tell you that. Someone who loves you. I then thought to myself that he'll be going back to his city, won't he? _

_I pushed him off and he looked confused. I told him what was on my mind. He told me that he was going to be coming on and off to my little town… and that our relationship could work. _

_With that I was put back on track. He wanted more. I wanted more. He wanted to take me to his cottage. _

_Indeed he had bought a cottage two years ago when he came last time. I was hesitant but when I looked into his eyes… I knew I could trust him. _

_Funnily his cottage was facing the sea and I realised that the car was parked next to it. Was it planned by him? _

_Probably but I did not really care… and still don't really care. I love him… I really do._

_He got up and help me up. I had a lot of sand on my clothes. He brushed some sand of my dress and hair. I tiptoed and gave him a light kiss on his upper lip and it became a deep passionate one. _

_He took my hand into his and I followed him to his cottage. He only stopped to take his keys and open the door. _

_As we both went inside. He closed the door and locked it. For some reason I was really nervous though…_

_My mother's calling me for diner … I'll continue my last nights adventure right afterwards. _

***

Well, well… I had to stop here. Hope you like my story so far. I hope to get a few reviews. Bye for now.

Blue Dreamer

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"  
Come visit my website:  **http://www.landofdreams.fr.st**  
Email me at: **bluedreamer80@hotmail.com  
**_


	4. Chapter 03: Night of events

** Just An Illusion Of Passion **

Chapter Three: Nights of events

  
**May 15th 1999**: _I haven't written for some time, but that's because I had nothing much to write about... Next week is the hi-school annual ball. _

_Marron is talking about it for some time. She's ordered a dress from Paris as she has chances to be the Queen of the Ball. I'm happy for her as she's also in love with a lovely person. Obviously he's a good guy as it's my uncle Goten. _

_She told me that she had a crush on him but only told me two weeks after dating him that she was dating him. Right now I'm a little upset as she is not spending as much time with me as she used to. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not jealous but maybe I'm feeling left out. That's probably it.   
  
Marron and my uncle don't really bother and make out in front of me... when will I find the prince of my dreams? Will I ever find him?  
  
I have to go as Marron's just come to drag me to more shops..._

***

**July 13th 2001**: _I just glanced to what I've been writing two years back (15th May) ... It's funny who thinks evolve and chance. _

_Anyways, I had no time to write yesterday... After dinner, I got caught into watching this old movie with my parents. Casablanca. I love that film. So romantic and sappy. At the end of it I get a phone call from Marron. _

_She seemed to be very upset and she was sobbing. With no second thoughts I left home and ran to her house which was a few minutes away from mine. As I got into her room she was crying a lot more. She was on her bed not caring to look up. I went towards her and hugged her tightly. I let her cry on my shoulder.   
  
Once she calmed down I got to know what put her in such a state. She was pregnant! _

_I got a shock as there again she had been hiding so many things from me. I was hurt and still am actually. I stupidly asked her if she hadn't used any protection. Apparently my uncle and best friend have been making love quite a bit as they were passionately in love and with passion they were at times not bothered about with this stuff. _

_I was shocked to imagine the two of them.  
  
She told me she was to young for motherhood even though she loved my uncle dearly she could not have the baby. I asked her if she was sure of being pregnant and she told me that she got confirmation by her gynaecologist._

_I told her whatever decision she would make that I'll be with her no matter what. She smiled. No long though as she asked me something that I accepted even though I regret having agreed to it. She made me promise not to tell Uncle Goten. I was reluctant to it but as she was pleading I promised. _

_How I am going to face him now?  
  
Anyways, I spent the night at her place and this morning when for the abortion. Marron was feeling so week afterwards. I brought her back home and told her mom that she had fallen of her bicycle.   
  
I now understand why I felt Marron so mature... she has experienced a lot... a lot more than me... I feel like a child next to her. She must have been amused when I told her about my crush... Trunks.  
  
Trunks... I love that name... his face, his body... so hot. I miss him so much already but he told me he'll come back... well, not to my small little town that he calls a lost village but he's be coming to a bigger town not to far away. _

_I was thinking that I could go and join him there... I'm sure I can find a good excuse to give my parents by that time.   
  
My night with him was incredible. I stopped writing when he took me to his cottage. Man, luckily no one saw us. I can still feel his hot tongue on my body... I'm wet just thinking about him.   
  
As we were inside he carried me to the bedroom. He had a nice and large bed and it was very comfortable. _

_I can't believe what I've done and I am sure no one would. If anyone was to describe me and my relations with a guy... anyone would probably say that I'm too cold and frigid. Man I'm not.  
  
I don't recall when our shoes were off but he had pulled my dress upwards. Taking his time his hands were at my waist and then stopped to give a quick kiss on my stomach before removing my garment off fully. "Beautiful... just beautiful"... he told me that as he was touching my breasts again.   
  
He stopped and I groaned in frustration. I saw what he was doing. _

_He was removing his shirt. I did not let him proceed though and did it myself as I wanted to touch his chest. While doing so, I looked up at him and told him I was a virgin and that I did not want him to make love to me. _

_He then asked me if I did not want it. I blushed as obviously I wanted him badly but I just knew it would not be the right time and place to do it. _

_His response was to tell me that I had nothing to worry about. He proceeded into removing my underwear and put his tongue into my womanhood. _

_It felt so good. I wanted to scream but was controlling myself not to. _

_I bit my lip in agony as it was a torture full of pleasure. _

_He tried many times to enter me but I was always refusing.   
  
I anyways tried my best to satisfy him in other ways and took his manhood with my hands and into my mouth. I pulled of his in time as he was spilling his seed on the bed. We were both panting.   
  
I told him I have to leave. We kissed more but I finally got hold of my underwear and dress. _

_The dress was in a terrible state. Crushed and some sand stuck to it. I wanted him to drop me off home, but he told me it's safer for the two of us for me to go alone and not let any rumors start. True enough. _

_He told me he would call me early in the morning before he leaves to find out how I was. How sweet of him. He called me in the morning and thanked me for the nice time he had with me. _

_Waouh! _

_And before ringing off told me that he would be in Satan City (that's not too far from my town) in a months time.  
  
Trunks Brief... for you I'll even wait an eternity my love.  
_  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"  
Come visit my website:  **http://www.landofdreams.fr.st**  
Email me at: **bluedreamer80@hotmail.com  
**_  
  
  



	5. Chapter 04: A poem from my heart

** Just An Illusion Of Passion**

**Blue Dreamer**

~*~ Chapter Four: A poem from my heart ~*~

  
**July 16th 2001: **

I'm so upset. No emails or phone calls. What's been happening to him? I am beginning to wonder if all this was just a masquerade of his to get to me? 

I tried calling him but it always goes to the answering machine. I wrote to him a strong email today putting in all my feelings. What all this just meant to be a way to put me into his bed? 

_I wish you could know what I feel,  
So happy, but at the same time so sad  
We met briefly two years ago  
And then, a little over two weeks ago  
  
I met you again that Monday...  
We spoke a lot on that day  
I had the feeling  
We were enjoying each others company  
  
Was it an illusion?  
Was it only me believing  
That you could be in love  
With me?  
  
That night you emailed me  
Telling you enjoyed my company.  
Was it to make a move on me?  
And seduce me?  
  
The next day again we met...  
like in Craig David's song  
We laughed, we talked  
We kissed under the lights of Paris  
  
And then, passion took place  
You kissed me more passionately  
And took me to your bedroom  
But being a virgin, i did not want to make love  
  
You seemed to have accepted this  
And promissed to meet up in Satan City  
As you went away the next day...  
Telling me that we will keep in touch  
  
Up to date... no emails or calls...  
Could you have already forgotten me?  
Was I just a one night plan?  
Or you just needed one more person in your list?  
  
I'm now sad and depressed  
Wondering if all this was an illusion?  
Was it just a play or did you really care?  
I beleive you played with my feelings  
  
It hurts me each time I think  
Of all the words you told me  
You captured my heart...  
And now, i feel so empty  
  
I feel cheated and deceived  
So much that i will find it hard to trust  
I would like to see you face to face  
And tell you what I feel  
  
I'd probably get into a rage  
As I feel hurt  
For you to have done such a thing  
And make me wonder if it was  
  
Just an illusion of passion?  
_  


**Author's Note:** I know this comes from the poem I wrote... but it's found its place in this story. I know it may seem silly for me to feel this way... but right now these are my current feelings and emotions. Just a simple warning: don't fall for sweet and lovely words... most of them are not found to be true... I just hope all this is a misunderstanding... see I am still hoping for nothing most probably. I love him... love hurts so much!  
_  
_  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"  
Come visit my website:  **http://www.landofdreams.fr.st**  
Email me at: **bluedreamer80@hotmail.com  
**_


	6. Chapter 05: How naïve I could have been ...

** Just An Illusion Of Passion**

**Blue Dreamer**

~*~ Chapter Five: How naïve I could have been to believe ~*~

**May 22nd 1999:**

Tonight the annual prom ball. I'm not really exited about it for some reason... Maybe it's due to the fact that I don't have a dancing partner. Marron made me promise to come, no matter what... 

Damm Marron and her persuasion capacities...Goten will be coming to pick me up and Marron at her place. It feels a little weird and I'm like the odd one out in this equation of love.  
  
I'm jealous for sure as my best friend and uncle are in love and I have no one to take care of me... Am I so ugly or what?   
  
I'm sure the ball is going to be a disaster... anyways, must go to Marron's now, she wants to dress me up. I know it feels odd. 

Am I some kind of a doll to her? 

It amuses her and I guess it amuses me as well... Marron, sweet Marron, without you I'm sure I would have gone crazy in this town...  
  
Anyways, you'll get to know about this night tomorrow or so... I'm sure I'll be alone as usual but what can I expect?

*~*~*

**July 21th 2001: **

I finally did get a message from Trunks after having written such a strong mail last time...I told him that I felt cheated and deceived as he spoke of love but apparently it was just an affair for him:   
  
_"Dear Trunks, _

_I'm writing this mail because I'm terribly upset over you? _

_Why haven't you written to me? _

_I'm so confused as you told me you would keep in touch with me and up to date no calls, no emails, nothing . Where you playing with my feelings? _

_I feel that all you wanted was to play with me and my emotions not caring about the consequences. _

_You could have been honest after all I could have accepted that if you just wanted a one night adventure as I enjoyed it as well. _

_All I wanted is honesty. _

_I don't know if you'll take a little time to respond or not. _

_Anyways, bye for now. _

_Pan"  
_  
When I got his email, I was overjoyed at first...After all he wrote to me on my birthday... Indeed I'm 21 today. My hopes were deceived as usual. This is what he wrote to me  
  
_"Dear Panny, _

_please don't get so hushed up. _

_We live world apart so it is impossible for us to have a relationship. _

_I don't understand why you feel this way. _

_I'd like you to explain. _

_Best Regards. _

_Trunks"  
_  
I cried... Yes I cried as I never felt this way before. Of course I had other rejections in my life but here, this was terrible. How could someone just play with other peoples' feelings? I'm so confused so disturbed...  
  
I did not tell anything to Marron as yet. She has her own problems to deal with. I should not be crying over myself... 

My best friend is in a worse situation than me. She's just killed her own baby... That's what I call it. 

I'm against abortions but she's my friend and I have to support her no matter what she does, right? What are friends for otherwise?  
  
Later in the afternoon, Marron called me and asked me to come to her place. I thought she needed to talk some more so, without second thoughts I went. 

As I got there, I found out she had organised a surprise birthday party for me.   
  
There again I cried... the second time today. While others thought that I was crying because I has happy, Marron realised something was wrong. 

She took me apart, and I just told her the whole story and the ending with Trunks email. Marron did not tell me anything but just let me cry on her shoulder...   
  
Thanks you Marron for everything, you're a wonderful friend !   
  
I realise that by the end of this week I have to go back to university... and that reminds me I have to finish that essay!!! I better stop writing now and try and concentrate on my homework.  
  
  


_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"  
Come visit my website:  **http://www.landofdreams.fr.st**  
Email me at: **bluedreamer80@hotmail.com  
  
**

  



	7. Chapter 06: Tokyo, here I come !

** Just An Illusion Of Passion**

**Blue Dreamer**

~*~ Chapter Six: Tokyo, here I come ~*~

  
**May 23rd 1999:**

The ball was better than what I had been expecting. Marron had dressed me up like a princess. Actually hardly anyone recognised the little Panny they are used to seeing. 

Even Uncle Goten whistled when he saw me coming out after Marron and I blushed heavily... 

I'm not used to all these dresses and all... I rather wear my jeans and tie my hair with my orange bandana (A.N.: I had to put in that bandana somewhere ) .  
  
I felt a whole new person with this change of clothes. As we got into the hi-school premises I could see a number of guys eying me and the girls wondering who I could be. 

I can't believe the whole town with whom I grew up could not make me out.  
  
Marron and Goten were on the dance floor straight away and, while I as looking at them, I saw Jason, a guy I was mad over, coming towards me.  
  
He asked me for a dance and I accepted... the dance turned into two, and then three... 

He touched my forehead and leaned down to kiss me. I was surprised and backed off. All these years he had been ignoring me and virtually laughing at me with his friends and now, he was seducing me???

There must be something wrong here.  
  
I looked at him with wide eyes. He was surprised too as he tried to kiss me again and I tilted my head away. I don't recall anyone having said no to him.  
  
I asked him if he knew who I was and he answered negative. I told him that I would not want to make out with someone I don't know anything about the person. 

He answered back saying that if the girl is good looking, the rest does not matter == that is his opinion.   
  
He then asked my name and when I told him my name's Melissa. 

He told me I was I good looking chick. With that comment I felt hurt and deceived... but no longer had I stopped dancing with Jason that Nigel came into the scene... and then Thomas... Steve... and so many more. 

I was incredible that none of them recognised me.   
  
It was then time to vote for Miss Orange Star 1999. I obviously put Marron's name. I must tell you by the way that there are way more male students than females. 

To my greatest surprise as well as for everyone else... the votes were favourable to a certain Melissa... that was me !!!   
  
As Marron looked at me with a puzzled look I was really feeling bad, as though I stole something. I somehow when up stage and I was given the crown and a bouquet of roses... red beautiful roses. I was then asked to tell a speech...   
  
This is what I told all of them 

_" I want to thank you all for voting for me. I'm surprised not to say confused to have received this title... as all of you seem not to know me... It's because of looks that I was chosen... In normal circumstances, all of you would not have even spoken to me and even less dance with me... I can see you all are surprised but my name is not Melissa but Pan"_   
  
With that last phrase everyone gasped. 

Jason then whistled and said "the tomboy turning into a princess" which made me go mad. Is that all that counts? Looks? 

Don't you guys see anything else other than that?  
  
I was totally pissed off and there again Marron was there for me. She came and congratulated me... I really like her. 

Goten did the same and then everyone else did... except for Mina and Lucy the two gossip spreaders of the town.   
  
Well, I guess on the whole I would qualify this night as interesting and exciting... Oh yes, I forgot to tell you that I made out with Mike but that was because I drank a little too much punch ^_^

*~*~*  


**November 01st 2001: **

Finally I got an answer for my work experience!!! I can't believe I'll be working in this accounting firm in Tokyo. It's way too cool. I won't be paid but at least working for Tokaccounts will be a great plus in my CV later in life. 

That's really great. I'll be starting in two weeks time. Some of my university friends haven't found anything... and in order to pass this class, work experience and a report is needed.   
  
From my university in Osaka to working in Tokyo...well I'm glad of my course. 

Mom and Dad will probably be upset that I won't be seeing them for sometime as Tokyo is not that close from my little town... and the train Tokyo - Satan City is quite expensive and from there I have to take a bus... so it's quite absurd...  
  
Tokyo... reminds me of Tunks...He works there, right? Gosh, I miss him like anything... but... no I can't just go and see him, can I? I don't want to look like a looser. No I'm sure I'll find interesting things to do in Tokyo, and friends... and I'm sure I won't be having anytime to think of him... I hope.

*~*~*

**November 13th 2001: **

I came yesterday home to pack to see my parents before heading to Tokyo. My father as usual is grumbling and telling me that I should not be going so far away. 

He's overprotective... it gets annoying but I find that really cute as well. He cares about me. As for my mom, she is constantly telling me the do's and don'ts. 

Granma Chichi has prepared tons of food... I guess that's the reason why my bags weight a ton.  
  
I'm so exited...I'll be staying at my father's best friends house... Piccolo. I call him Uncle as he's like part of the family and took care of my father when he was young. 

Uncle Piccolo is rather stranger and moody... but even though he won't admit it, he is really a kind hearted person. He is very reserved and keeps to himself... 

I don't think he's spoken to anyone other than my father and hopefully now me.  
  
If I don't stop writing now, I'll miss the train... so that's it for now I guess.

*~*~*

**November 29th 2001: **

It's been about ten days I've been working at Tokaccounts. The work is really great and the people are extremely nice... All maybe not... I have difficulties speaking with Samira and she's always aggressive with me... I guess I'm the same towards her.   
  
Work is great: I'm helping small companies to do their accounts... it's really interesting and so much variety. I've looked into the accounts of supermarkets to wheat producers or even sex shops. 

I was rather reluctant but I must say its quite interesting and that's where most accounting work is needed. My parents freaked out when I told them about that whereas Marron and Uncle Goten were quite curious... 

I wonder what those two are up to lately? I know it has not been very easy for Marron ever since her abortion... I just hope the two of them will work something out.  
  
Oh yes, I also met a friend of Marron's in Tokyo... Michelle... she's really hyper and has been showing me the whole of Tokyo... and I met with most of her friends... quite an interesting gang.   
  
One thing really surprised me here... in Tokyo... everyone seems to be knowing one another... I thought that would only be found in my little town but even here... it really seems to be a small world... smaller than what I would have expected.  
  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"  
Come visit my website:  **http://www.landofdreams.fr.st**  
Email me at: **bluedreamer80@hotmail.com  
  
**_  
  
  



	8. Chapter 07: I've learned quite a few thi...

** Just An Illusion Of Passion**

**Blue Dreamer**

~*~ Chapter Seven: I've learned quite a few things... more to learn ~*~

**May 28th 1999: **

My name was been heard all over the next couple of days. In a small town what else can you expect ? Anyways, Mina and Lucy were poisoning my name with the help of Jason that is whereas others were talking highly about my appearance.  
  
I tried not to care about all this. As Marron keeps telling me... in a few days time, there will be something else to talk about.  
  
Nothing much to talk about other than all this. Oh yes, I nearly forgot! Mike called me the following day of the ball and I told him I was not interested. He's really a sweet person and did not mind at all. He's now a good friend of mine.

*~*~*

**December 22nd 2001: **

I'm sure you are all curious to find out what's up with me lately and most likely whatever I've found out. I've found out a lot about Trunks. 

When I heard about it I nearly felt like crying. Yes I love him. I really do and probably always will. But he is one son of a bitch!   
  
Not only did he make me believe that he loved me when he came over to my birth town and then denied all of it... but I got to learn that he's been going out with a girl for some time and he cheated on her when being with me !  
  
The funniest thing about the whole thing is that this girl works at Tokkaccount... gosh, I don't know whether I should tell her or not. 

So far I've not told her anything even though I've hinted out a few details she would not understand. 

This girl, I happened not to like her on the first day of work without even knowing she was Trunks girlfriend...  
  
I believe she does not much like me either. She's always criticising me but I don't really say anything back. As a result, the whole office does really like me... or at least that's the way I feel.  
  
You may wonder how I figured out that she was Trunks girlfriend. Well, as a matter of fact, I called Trunks after some time. It was actually killing me to call him before that. 

We had a normal chat, as though nothing ever happened between the two of us. My heart was ripped in two as he was acting this way.   
  
I did the same though, at least I tried but I'm not quite sure he took it.  
  
He told me that we should meet up and so... I agreed to it.  
  
Trunks then asked me what I was doing in Tokyo and I told him about my work experience program at Tokkaccounts. 

He then told me he had a friend working there.  
  
Can you believe this ! 

This jerk did not want to tell that his girlfriend was working there.  


I then asked him who this mysterious person was and then he told me her name: Samira Briefs. 

As he told me her name I thought at once she may be a cousin of his. 

When I asked, then only he answered telling me this was his girlfriend and happen to be having the same name... ha !  
  
Jerk !  
  
Jerk !  
  
I love you though so much that it hurts me as much.  
  
Michelle family happens to be family friends of Samira's. 

From there I got to know more juicy stuff about Trunk and Samira. It was there that I was told that Samira and Trunks have been going out for some time... from April onwards but he cheated on her as we made out in May right?  
  
I told Michelle about Trunks and myself and how he had charmed me into his bed.   
  
Michelle was telling me that Trunks is like that. And that it's quite surprising that he's sticking to Samira. 

He normally goes with quite a lot of bimbos and is definitely a womanizer... and he does love women. He even proposed to Samira but her parents are against all this !   
  
All this make me even more mad at Samira and Trunks. !!!   
  
Just wait and see ! For playing with my feelings, Trunks Brief, you will have to pay for it. 

I may take it real slow, but I'll plan out a revenge.

*~*~*

**December 31st 2001: **

Have to get ready for New year's eve... I so exited about this whole thing. Michelle has got real good tickets and Marron and Goten will be coming as well ! Can't wait to see them all !!!!!  
  
I wearing a kit a princess could wear. I'm terrible at drawing, so I would not even try and sketch that out... Marron might try if she has time and nothing else to do.  
  
Anyways, too exited to write anything, so, I'll get going and prepare myself up.  
  
See you next year dear diary !!!!!!!!  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"  
Come visit my website:  **http://www.landofdreams.fr.st**  
Email me at: **bluedreamer80@hotmail.com**_


	9. Chapter 08: I am going to tell her or no...

** Just An Illusion Of Passion**

**Blue Dreamer**

~*~ Chapter Eight: I am going to tell her or not ? ~*~

  
**January 28th 2002: **

I realise I haven't written all this time but with Goten and Marron around, I was really kept busy. Michelle has been taking us to all the clubs in town. 

I was happy to hear that Goten proposed to Marron and that she finally accepted. My uncle and best friend. Sounds really weird ha !  
  
Marron told me that she talked to Goten about the abortion. Goten had been very upset on the fact that Marron did such a thing and worse did not tell him. 

Uncle Goten would have felt so awkward about the whole thing.   
  
Anyways, they are closer than ever. I wish I could find such a strong love like the one these two are sharing. They seem so right. They just need one another.   
  
Watching the two makes me nostalgic. I have never really had a boyfriend. The only males that were in my life never lasted a long time.  
  
After Trunks, I did not date anyone. I was too upset over the whole situation.  
  
Marron asked me a though question. She asked me how could I still care for such a man ? After all not only did he use me, lye to me... but she made me realise that he had cheated on Samira as well.  
  
Ever since I've been wondering ... should I tell Samira or not.   
  
It's a tricky situation. I could tell her and then she would end her relationship with Trunks right away, right ?  
  
I then realised it was not that simple. Indeed Trunks had an art when talking. He's the type of man that could charm a serpent without a problem. If I told her what he had done, well, I sure he would have  
  
**1.** Denied the whole thing and tell her that my imagination's playing wild  
  
**2.** Tell her that indeed something happened, but that I seduced him and used all my charms and that he pushed me off and that is why I'm seeking for revenge  
  
**3.** Tell her the truth and then have a good reason to leave her once and for all ... this last solution is no not realistic.   
  
Worse of all ... I love him and don't want to jeopardize his relationship with this girl ... what I mean is that I don't want to be responsible of their breaking. 

I don't want to tell her... I would rather hope that Trunks would one day come to me and say "you're the woman of my dreams ... the one and only woman I could ever love"  
  
Hey ... how stupid of me ... but I daydream of that moment everyday. What an idiot I am.  
  
At many occasions, I somehow was really close to telling Samira about Trunks and me  
  
One of them was the day I really got mad at Samira. 

Indeed I believe she suspects something as I'm talking quite often about Trunks. She does not like me and I can feel it. She's always criticizing me on something or the other ... either work, on my dressing habits ... and so on ... something was wrong on me all the time.  
  
It took all my self control not to tell her anything even though I was about to.   
  
The other time was when Samira and myself were having a business lunch with important clients to the firm. For solving their accounting problems so fast, they invited the two of us for lunch (for information it was the of the sex shop owners). As we were eating, Samira inquired on what was the time of clientele that would go in there.   
  
I can't remember how but the discussion switched over how men and women are unfaithful. I can remember how Samira was believing in true love. 

That's probably the first time I took a liking in her. Indeed, after all she was a victim as well. Even though at office we hate each other, I was considering for the first time being friendly with her.  
  
I actually felt a real pain for her. 

Indeed she was a romantic at hear and was believing that her boyfriend was the one for her. She continued and told that she could not understand how men could cheat on their wives /girlfriends.   
  
Mr Tamagu answered that not all people are not so well settled in there couple and that they do need to go and see elsewhere.  
  
Samira's naives annoyed me quite a lot. How could this bastard of Trunks do such a thing. And to her and me ! I then told her that even though people can feel well settled, they could be having an urge to go and see elsewhere.  
  
Samira shook her head in disbelief. She could not imagine such a thing happening ... and I answered back "Oh it does happen, and more often than one thinks"  
  
Samira did not get the hint of my message ...  
  
Please dear Diary, how I am to tell her ? Do I have to tell her ? Please help me through this. Oh gosh I'm realising that I really care about Trunks.  
  
I'm sure now my chances with him are finished for ever.  
  
My Trunks, the one I met not so long ago ... what's happened to you. Why could you have not stayed the same Trunks who kissed me so passionately.  
  
Why is it that all you did was fake. Why did you use me like some kind of rag ? Why Trunks, why ???  
  
Why did you make all this seem like an illusion ? Illusion of Passion.  
  
How can I believe in love after all this ?  
  
The problem is that I still do... I still love you Trunks ... I still need you so much ... so much that it hurts me jut thinking about you.  
  
Nevertheless, Marron & Uncle Goten left two days ago ... I feel so lonely without them. Worse of all is that Michelle is somewhere in the States on business...  
  
I am alone in this big town wondering what to do... should I tell her or not ? If I do how I am to tell her ? If I don't, how can I face a mirror ? Worse of all, can I face Trunks again without bashing his head against the wall ?  
  
Have to go ... I have to write an important email.  
  
Write down more later on as I have something to write about.  
  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"  
Come visit my website: **http://www.landofdreams.fr.st** and if you want to be informed on updates, go to my "**Mailing section**" of my site   
_


	10. Chapter 09: Can two play the game ?

** Just An Illusion Of Passion**

**Blue Dreamer**

~*~ Chapter Nine: Can two play the game ? ~*~

  
  
**January 29th 2002: **

You must be wandering why I left you in order to write an email. Actually as I was writing yesterday, I got an idea. If Trunks was going to behave in such a manner ... 

I don't see why I cannot inflict him some pain (as if anything could hurt that jerk !)  
  
I've decided to write a plain a simple email :   
  
_"Hi Trunks,"  
  
Well, I'm writting this mail as I've found out some interesting stuff about you and Samira. I was being told that you had been going out with her for quite a long time. Anyways, I also heard about you are planning to marry her and stuff . One advice I could give you is to try and be more cautious when flirting around with others as lot of people know about your 'playboy reputation' as they call it.   
  
Pan"  
_  
I got Trunks on the phone just a little later. I'm sure he called me just after reading his emails even though he told me no. So I stupidly repeated what I wrote to him by mail. Can you believe what he had the guts to answer me ?  
  
No I'm sure you would not  
  
He just answered me _"Thanks for the advice"_   
  
What a creep  
  
Anyways, I think I'm also going to join his game ... Trunks you wanna play ... I'll give you the play part too !  
  
The only problem is that Trunks does not love me and does not care least about me. I still love him ... I don't know what to do about all this ?   
  
Next thing now is that I have to come out with a plan  
  
Can anyone help me with that ? Hum ? I wonder what I can do ?  
  
Oh well ... maybe ... oh yes why not ... I've found a way ... not sure it's going to work but I should just try it out, what do you say ?

*~*~*

**June 25th 1999: **

As Marron told me ... rumors have now stopped. I'm realising it's quite easy to spread talks whether they are true or not...I guess that could come in handy one day or the other ... like if I need to get someone killed or something ...  
  
I'm still thinking of those eyes of his ... Trunks ... I just feel I'm heating up just thinking about him... man I better get my composure back to normal.  
  
What if I see him again ... no, I shouldn't ... but ... I don't know ... I have the feeling we will meet again ...  
  
Sweet Trunks ...  
  
Ok, ok, I better stop writing and get back to my work.  
  
Bye for now dear Diary

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"  
Come visit my website:  **http://www.landofdreams.fr.st**  
Email me at: **bluedreamer80@hotmail.com  
  
**


	11. Chapter 10: My revenge plan fails

** Just An Illusion Of Passion**

**Blue Dreamer**

~*~ Chapter Ten: My revenge plan fails ~*~

** February 2nd 2002: **

Would Trunks bother if I date his friends ?A normal answer would be yes, isn't it ? Unfortunately it seems that he's absolutely not bothered … not bothered about me. I just feel like crap right now. 

To be honest, right now tears are flowing down … Can you believe it ? I hate him, I hate him. 

I believed it was going to be a good experience if I dated some of his friends. So, being desperate and all I dated his friends over the week end. 

It all started at this club. Of course Trunks was no where in the scene . I'm sure he is scared of facing me … facing my reactions …

But then, can he be having feelings for me ? Guilt maybe ? Remorse ?

Or is he just scared that I'll blow off his cover in front of Samira ?

Anyways, I dated two of his friends there. 

I flirted with his best friend of another guy … I also drank a lot … so things must have got quite heated and all … I can't really recall what happened exactly … but those guys were willingly complying.

They were not all good looking and all but I was really feeling lonely and all. 

Marron was shocked when I told her this. 

She told me

_"Panny, you're worth so much more than all this bunch of useless men. You still have time. You still have to find the right one for you … _

_Don't worry, with time all happens. You have to learn and be more patient in life and in love"_

She is right. Especially that after my dating all these wierdos … the whole town started talking behind my back and all … and all guys believed that I was some kind of cheap woman that was easy to get and throw afterwards.

My heart's already broken by Trunks … what's left of it was shredded into pieces by these people I dated.

I'm realising however that Samira really seems to be in love with him ? I really feel like telling her that her boyfriend has been flirting with me … 

Should I tell her that or not ? 

Whenever she tells me that I don't do something right, or that she's pretty and me not … and all those crappie stuff she can come up with I really want to snap back at her and tell her something like this "Maybe I'm ugly but your boyfriend wants to sleep with me !" or else when she criticizes me over my work tell her some other crap phrase like this "Huh ! Whatever u say but as for knowledge I know as much as you do when it comes to your boyfriend's anatomy !"

Hell, this is real bad !

It just wont come out though it is screaming in my mind. I felt like telling her, writing It to her, draw it to her … but nothing doing … last moment I always fail in doing so.

Is my life just going to be a total failure like this ? Probably is already !

Michelle is telling me to tell her the whole story … How can I ? Trunks, I'm sure will say that I'm at fault and then everyone would think I'm the slut in this story !

I really don't know what to do any longer. He does not love me at all !!! 

He just used me and threw me after that … so then why I am still in love ?

Why can't I just forget him and continue on with my life …

I'm realising I'm leaving this place in ten days time … In a way I really want to get out of here. I want to go back home and or to University … anywhere where I won't be hearing things about me …

I came to Tokyo with a broken heart with a hope of it getting mended somehow … I'll be leaving the city realising that it's now too late and that it will take a long time for me to paste all the pieces back together ? 

Will I ever be able to ?

I'm not really sure. For now I just want to disappear.

I have to go now and finish my report that I have to hand over to the University … To be honest I haven't even started on it … 

_ *~*~*_

** February 14th 2002: **_ Happy Valentines day ! _

_What a crappy day ! Hate it ! Hate it ! Hate it ! I know Marron and Goten have taken a few days of their work and are romancing on a boat … _

_I'm so happy for them but I have to admit it … _

_I'm jealous … _

_Jealous on the fact that I'm alone … _

_Jealous on the fact that the people I care most about don't have as much time for me as before … _

_I feel so disgusted with myself to even think that way ! _

_ *~*~*_

**February 15th 2002: **_ I'm leaving tonight._

_It's my last day at work and everyone said bye to me and all … saying that I was pleasant and sweet and that it was nice having me around … _

_All did I say ? Well, other than Samira of course._

_She told me to study hard at University … _

_She was happy to get rid of me … it just does not click between she and me …_

_Has Trunks already told her something about us ? _

_That's impossible as he would not want anyone to know_

_I guess it's just female instinct. You know that intuition women have and that can feel things ... she must have sensed danger being around me or something_

_So today I'm leaving Tokyo ??_

_I'm leaving behind a few good memories with Michelle, and the few friends I've made here … and I'm also leaving behind a lot of bad moments …_

_ Unfortunately … in my bags … memories will follow_

_Hey, I better get going or else I'll miss my train. I don't want to stay here any longer. _

_U're the last thing I'm putting in dear Diary … _

_You, the only witness of my heart !_

_Bye for now_

_Panny_

_ *~*~*_

_ Please let me know how you like it so far by reviewing. It's hard writing about all this actually … The ideas are easy to find as this is based on actual fact regarding my life but to put it into words and in English is a different story … especially when the guy here "Trunks" is still on my mind for different reasons. _

_ The real "Trunks" is a real player and is a real bastard (sorry about the language) but I'm wondering how I should continue on the story … _

_ Should I continue in this manner and then it that case it leads to my fiction "Trunks" being a real jerk or should I eventually make "Trunks" be nice ???_

_ One more reminder: REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"  
Come visit my website: **http://www.landofdreams.fr.st** and if you want to be informed on updates, go to my "**Mailing section**" of my site   
_


	12. Reviews of Just An Illusion Of Passion u...

Reviews of Just An Illusion Of Passion until Fanfiction.Net before Fanfiction.net decided to stop NC-17 ratings.

I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed this fanfic. I just did not want to loose all what u've taken time in writting to me so I've decided to keep one page with all the reviews. 

Total Number of Reviews : **42**

Page 1/3

Reviewer
Date
Chapter
Type

FloralBlackMoon
2002-08-31
10
Signed

This is simply a beatiful story. I fell inlove with t the first chapter. It is definitely going to my favorite stories. It would be nice is the whole Trunks is a bastard continued. ^^

Princess Kitana (too lazy to sign in) 
2002-08-28 
10 
Anonymous

Okay, since it seems that it's based on some tru events, I say make "Trunks" The way he is to you, a real bastard as you said. I don't kno, that's just me. I really like ur fic here, it's really good. Please update soon. ^^  
  
Princess Kitana  
kitana82483@aol.com

starfire 
2002-08-26 
10 
Anonymous

its goin really good, din't make trunks nice, or a jerk. maybe something in between. that would be fun to read about

Lady Tomboy 
2002-08-23 
10 
Anonymous

So it's something like a part of your life huh?  
Well can't judge 'bout that, but I do know that I'm a sucker for happy endings ^_^ Hope this one will have one too, story and for you too of course. G'luck and hope you'll update again soon.

girlygirl 
2002-08-22 
10 
Anonymous

love the story! make trunks realize his stupid idiotic mistake of letting her go!! woo hoo!

mrchezzysnickers (mrchezzy@hotmail.com) 
2002-08-22 
10 
Anonymous

*grunts* i wanna find out what happens next!!! you just had to end it right THERE didn't you?!?!!?!?!?! keep up the great work and POST SOON!!!!! keywords there: POST SOON!!!! ttyl!!!

2002-08-21 
9 
Anonymous

not bad not bad at all

Lady Tomboy 
2002-08-11 
9 
Anonymous

Bugger that is was so short, hope you'll update soon

Avi Daragon (daragon@angelfire.com) 
2002-08-09 
9 
Anonymous

First of all I want to congratulate you, I'm what you could call a fan fic adict, and I must admit, this is one of the best ones yet! I have to admit that Trunk's evil personality doesn't strike up my attention (I happen to be his # 1 fan) but hey, it's a cool insight on him... Just one more thing... hurry up! I'm dying to know what will come next...

mrchezzysnickers [2lazy2login] (mrchezzy@hotmail.com) 
2002-08-09 
9 
Anonymous

*pull out her hair* ahhh you just HAVE to end it THERE, didn't you?!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!!?!? please post soon and MAKE YOUR CHAPTERS LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!! email me when you post!!! ^^

Lady Tomboy 
2002-07-25 
8 
Anonymous

I hope you'll update this soon, LOL haven't read a story like this one before.

mrchezzysnickers [still2lazy2login] (mrchezzy@hotmail.com) 
2002-07-24 
8 
Anonymous

nice chapter!!!!! i loved it just like all the others!! ooo i wonder what that important email is about... oO;;; update soon or i shall be forced to send my hitmen after you!!!!  
  
+--Chezzy--+

sassy5413848
2002-07-20
7
Signed

Write more, Please.

mrchezzysnickers [2lazy2login] (mrchezzy@hotmail.com) 
2002-07-13 
7 
Anonymous

hey there! wow u have a really good fic goin! i hope u post AS SOON AS ff.net is outta read-only mode! if it's not too much trouble, please email me when you post! well ttyl! email me or somethin! i'd love to hear from u!  
  
+--mrchezzysnickers--+

jess 
2002-05-26 
1 
Anonymous

get next one out quick

Page 2/3

Reviewer
Date
Chapter
Type

PanChan27
2002-05-18
7
Signed

i cant belive you stoped right there...I wanna so badly no if trunks falls for pan ='( i hope so...that darn cheat...but hes so sexy =) *Meep* update soon i am dieing here.....

Saiyan Serpent
2002-05-15
7
Signed

Wow...that really is ironic that pan would end up working with the girlfriend of her one night stand...*sighs*...but whatever happens...trunks more than deserves what's coming to him...if he is gonna treat women with so little respect and belittle every ounce of their dignity...well, let's just say that he won't make too many friends that way...that jerk has dug his own grave...he just doesn't know it yet...*smirks*...WONDERFUL CHAPPY!!!...gotta go...later peep...;+D

Zidanezgrl
2002-04-27
6
Signed

This is really good! You need to write more!!!!

Zidanezgrl
2002-04-27
1
Signed

*kablink* Oh wow...that was really good! ^_^ Great chapter!

TrunksPan-Luver4evr
2002-04-24
6
Signed

Great story so far ca't wait for you to update..... i hope trunks gets a beating err the nerve of that guy

Meiyume (meiyume@dbzmail.com) 
2002-04-24 
6 
Anonymous

ey! this is really good! keep goin!!!

Saiyan Serpent
2002-04-24
6
Signed

Well, i'm glad that pan is getting on with her life...maybe she will forget all about trunks soon and find a guy that really does love her...*winks*...WONDERFUL CHAPPY!!!...thanx for updating!!!...;+D

Saiyan Serpent
2002-04-23
5
Signed

Grrrrrr...trunks really is a **stard!!!...*scowls*...he pretends that he had feelings for pan...and then has the nerve to send her an e-mail asking what she is so upset about!!!!...i swear to kami he is the biggest jerk EVER!!!...i hope someday a woman takes his heart and steps all over it...maybe then he will know what it is to hurt...maybe then he will understand why pan is so upset...*sighs*...EXCELLENT CHAPPY!!!...i can't wait to read the next one!!!...gotta go...later peep...;+D

Saiyan Serpent
2002-04-23
4
Signed

Wow...*shakes head*...poor pan...trunks really did a number on her...*sighs*...that good for nothing baka!!...*growls*...i knew he was up to no good!!...*sighs*...i hope pan will learn to trust again...and maybe someday she will find a man that is deserving enough to have her by his side...TERRIFIC CHAPPY!!!...;+D

Saiyan Serpent
2002-04-23
3
Signed

Well, at least pan didn't go all the way...i think that was smart on her part...it still feels like trunks is using her...but who knows, maybe he's not...*shrugs*...i dunno...i'm sorry to hear about the dilemma that marron had to deal with...*sighs*...i wonder if she will ever tell goten about the pregnancy...it's really up to marron either way...FANTASTIC CHAPPY!!!...;+D

Saiyan Serpent
2002-04-23
2
Signed

Hmmmm...i don't like where this is heading...i think trunks is moving a little too fast...*sighs*...i hope he doesn't use pan and throw her away like a piece of trash...guess we'll see what his true intentions are shortly...anywho...WONDERFUL CHAPPY!!!...;+D

Saiyan Serpent
2002-04-23
1
Signed

Well, things seem to be off to a good start...though i'm not sure that all those rumors about trunks are not without basis...i hope i'm wrong about that...but i guess we'll find out soon enough...anywho...FABULOUS START HERE!!!...i can't wait to see what happens next!!!...;+D

Magma-Chan
2002-04-22
5
Signed

I really like this fic keep going thats for the email! Tell me when you update again!

anonomous 
2002-04-20 
5 
Anonymous

THAT PRICK I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM. HE'S A LOW LIFE!! Marron is a good friend

lilone 
2002-04-13 
4 
Anonymous

i lik it so far. i hope dat u continue on wid ur story. soon pan n truck will b together i hope.

Page 3/3

Reviewer
Date
Chapter
Type

Magma-Chan
2002-04-13
4
Signed

AWW I like this its very sweet! and i like the way you've written it this is really good

TrunksSaiyajinGirl
2002-04-12
4
Signed

I like it, but I thought graphic sexual content was supposed to be rated NC-17...oh well. i think i might go read your poem now.

Lex 
2002-04-12 
1 
Anonymous

This didn't copletely appeal to me from the beginnig, all of the z warriors have and will always know each other. Seriousley, Pan would have already known Trunks. And have been friends. So I just must say I would like it better if Trunks and Pan had started off as friends.

Baby
2002-04-12
4
Signed

trunks had better come back, its not nice.

Rachel 
2002-04-12 
4 
Anonymous

cute!i luv poetry!

essie 
2002-04-05 
2 
Anonymous

I luv it!

Rachel 
2002-04-05 
2 
Anonymous

good=D

essie 
2002-04-03 
1 
Anonymous

LOVE THIS KEEP IT U K!   
HALLOR BACK YOUNGEN OOOOOHH

ills
2002-04-03
1
Signed

that was good keep on going

Princess of Darkness
2002-04-02
1
Signed

ooh it's a diary, cool.... yay Marron isn't a bitch in this ^_^ I'm glad

blue-angel1204 
2002-04-02 
1 
Anonymous

this is gud! please continue!

Rachel 
2002-04-02 
1 
Anonymous

Cute!


	13. Chapter 11 : An unexpected visitor at my...

**

****Just An Illusion Of Passion**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st 

**~*~Chapter Eleven : An unexpected visitor at my door~*~**

** Monday, February 18th 2002: **

_ I left Tokyo three days ago. I had no time writing down as I first went to see my parents, and Marron and Goten. I was with them for the weekend and arrived this morning at Osaka Uni. Yes... back to university and its books. I am still wandering if I wasn't better off working with Samira than working on reports and getting tested all the time at exams !_

_ I know I should not be thinking about him so much ... It's hard... really hard as I really had feelings for him. You might think I am just a stupid naive girl who cannot control herself on a stupid crush ... but it is more than that. Much more._

_ My feelings are so mixed between revenge, anger and love. Love... yes I still love that jerk even though he's hurt me a lot... _

_ Have to get going ... I have to get back to uni for my last period for the day _

*~*~*

** Wednesday, February 20th 2002: **

_ Jason and I have to work together on a project related to privatisation and issues related to changing a company's status. Haha, I can still laugh when I remember Jason at hi school. He was a guy on who I had a crush ... and of course he did not feel the same... Until the day I want to that prom ball and that no one recognized me when Marron dressed me up._

_ It's funny but now that I my crush over him is over, it seems that he is interested in me... Or at least it seems that way as whenever I go somewhere, I bump into him somehow. However our professor has assigned the groups._

_ We were at the university library doing some research as Jason suddenly told me that he's found a great project idea. I am say despite Jason's numerous downfalls ... one thing I can tell is that when it comes to work ... he is the best student._

_ As I asked him what it was he told me he has the documents at home and so we left to his place._

_ As we got there Jason left me in the hall to go and fetch a pile of newspapers. He then proceeded in showing this famous merger project._

_ He happily found one of the pages related and showed it to me._

_ I will never have peace... will I ?_

_ The title read "Capsule Corporation finally gets the deal to take over Tokyo Telecommunications System" and in the article was a picture of Trunks shaking hands with the former Director of Tokyo Telecommunications System._

_ -"Isn't that a great project to work on ? I'm sure we could try and get interviews from some of the staff of Capsule or TT ?" Jason said enthusiastically_

_ -"I would rather work on something else Jason ... really" I said rather plainly_

_ -"You have to be kidding Pan" Jason said irritated "I'm sure I can arrange to get stuff from TT as my ex works there" _

_ -"Oh I didn't think any of your ex's would help you out" I said laughing _

_ -"Don't underestimate my potential of charm young lady" Jason said seductively and got close to her_

_ I just moved one step back._

_ -"Ok Panny ... but we still have to find someone at CC" Jason said getting back to the work_

_ I seriously felt like telling him 'Did I tell you I had an affair with CC's president ?' but that just would not do._

_ -"Just hold on a sec Panny" Jason told me before reaching for his phone_

_ He dialled a number and spoke to his ex about his project and that he needed information. Amazing enough the girl gave him all the necessary data and promised to send him a pile of documents. Can't believe there are more fools like me in this world and a whole lot of jerks like Trunks. _

_ She also gave Jason the name of one of the CC's main person in charge of the accounting division at Osaka and Jason thanked her ... told her to come to his place one evening and rand off._

_ -"You see Pan, I can get things done..." he winked _

_ -"I can see that all right" I answered him_

_ Jason then dialled another number, the one his ex gave him and spoke to a certain Ms Roamer. After a few minutes, he managed to get an appointment with her on Friday._

_ I guess I am cursed... I never accepted working on CC but now with all the data we have, I don't really have a choice ..._

_ After that the two of us got our project organized. Who will do what and so on. It was getting late as we finished the preliminary work. We decided to stop work for today and Jason ordered a pizza and I ended up watching a movie at his place._

_ As I got up in order to go back to my room which was just on the next floor ... he came behind me and hugged me tight ... "Panny, why don't you stay the night here with me ..."_

_ I actually hesitated for a while but I declined the offer. _

_ -"I have to go Jason ..." I said and left his room and went straight to mine._

_ Weird day I guess ..._

*~*~*

**_ Thursday, February 21st 2002: _**

_ Jason is acting as if never asked me anything yesterday night. I guess it's better that way... Anyways, I just can't believe I hesitated yesterday night ! _

_ After all it would be a great idea for Trunks to see me with Jason ..._

_ Oh no ... I forgot that I might see him tomorrow !!!_

_ What to do ? What to do ???? HELP NEEDED_

_ I better call Marron_

_ *~*~*_

** Saturday, February 23rd 2002: **

_ What to say ... I am a fool ... a fool ... a stupid idiotic fool !!! I don't even know where to start all this... How could I have been so naive to believe him ... What a stupid girl I am_

_ I'm totally ashamed of myself. I don't even know where to start all this_

_ Yesterday at ten o'clock I met Jason outside university. We went to his car and planned out our appointment at CC and he drove me there. _

_ -"What's wrong with you Pan ?" he asked me suddenly_

_ -"Nothing much" I lied_

_ Jason did something I never expected. One hand on the steering wheel and the other took mine and held it tight. I just did not know what to think of the whole scene._

_ As we got to Capsule Corporation Osaka. He let go my hand and told me firmly to get down and to bring the writing material._

_ We went inside the building and I asked the receptionist for Ms Roamer. After indicating where her office was, Jason and I proceeded to go and meet her. _

_ There we did our survey, asked hundreds of questions, got most answers we wanted. As we were finishing our interview, Ms Roamer got a call and answered it._

_ -"Yes Mr Brief, what can I do for you ?" she asked sweetly_

_ Jason whispered into my ear "Damm... that guy probably fucks all his female staff ... have you noticed that there are only good looking chicks here ?"_

_ I just gave him a furious glare for which he chuckled._

_ -"Come on Pan ... I'm not the only one doing it !" he laughed_

_ -"Yes I've nearly finished with them" Ms Roamer continued over the phone_

_ -"Certainly in five minutes" She finally said and hung up_

_ -"Ok, where were we" she turned back to us_

_ -"Yes, about the financial previsions ?" Jason grinned_

_ As the interview finished and we were going to leave, the door of Ms Roamer opened and he was standing there confused as much as I was. _

_ But why should I had been confused. I know he works for CC and as a matter of fact owns the whole bloody thing._

_ -"Mr Brief, these are the two students of the University of Osaka Mr Zenuki and Ms Son" Ms Roamer introduced_

_ -"Hello Panny, long time no see" he stated before turning to Jason and shaking hands with him_

_ -"Oh I did not know you knew him Pan" Jason asked puzzled_

_ -"Well Tr ... Mr Brief's opened a branch of Capsule in our little town ... and as the town is so small ... we all got to meet Mr Brief" Pan said rather quickly._

_ -"Have you finished Kat ?" Trunks asked Ms Roamer_

_ -"Yes, we have" she answered as she took her handbag and locked the office as she left. _

_ I was really annoyed to see this man acting as if nothing happened between the two of us and is openly seducing this Ms Roamer when I know his girlfriend is in Tokyo. _

_ As the four of us were in the lift, I was controlling my tears... actually it was a real inner fight for me to handle._

_ At a point I just stared at Trunks and he looked back and gave me the most charming smile ever ! As the lift doors opened, Jason and Ms Roamer got off first and Trunks quickly turned and told me "I missed u hon" and got off the lift himself._

_ I was the last to leave the lift. I walked out rather slowly observing the whole situation_

_ The guy has the nerve to tell me that he misses me and walks away with another woman ! No way !_

_ Anyways, as I got into Jason's car, he asked me again if I was ok. I said that I was fine_

_ -"Come on Panny now why didn't you tell me you know the President of Capsule Corporation ? We would have saved a lot of time don't you think ?" he asked me as we were driving out._

_ -"I don't really know him well enough to call him like that" I answered thinking to myself that if was quite true indeed._

_ I don't know this person ... I just ... well ... nearly slept with him only... that's about it ... nothing much ..._

_ -"But then he called you Panny, isn't it ?" Jason insisted_

_ -"So what ? most people call me Panny included you" I answered back a little annoyed about the whole situation and with Jason asking me all these questions._

_ -"So then why are you so ..." Jason started_

_ -"... I am just a stupid idiotic female! You happy" I practically screamed out at him. _

_ My face was full of tears and there was nothing I could do for it_

_ -"Panny ... you ... he ... have been involded together ?" Jason asked her_

_ -"Sort of ... he just tricked me and seduced me ... and now ... well ... just see the result ... he's flirting with someone else" I said_

_ Jason put one arm around me and gave me a short and quick hug ..._

_ -"That is why you did not want to do this report on CC ... I'm so sorry ... If only you had told me ..." _

_ -"How can it be your fault ?" I asked him_

_ -"True" Jason said before adding "Don't worry I won't ask you any more questions unless you want to talk about it"_

_ -"Thanks Jason" I told him_

_ We arrived at the university just a few minutes later. For the first time I saw Jason as a real friend or so he seems to be for me. I would have never imagined that from him._

_ On a common basis we decided to see to the report tomorrow and after saying goodbye to him went and locked myself in my room. There were fortunately no classes in the afternoon and I was able to fall asleep for a little while._

_ I suddenly heard someone knock at my door. As I woke up I realised it was past five o'clock in the evening. With difficulty I managed to get to my feet and in some sort of daze went to the door._

_ -"Who is it ?" I asked with a groggy voice_

_ -"It's me Panny" A familiar voice answered_

_ As I opened the door ... I was surprised and amused as I never expected to see him at my doorstep._

_ -"Hi" I said_

_ -"Won't you let me come in ?" he asked me_

_ -"Yeah, sure. Sorry for the mess as it is not like your place" I answered_

_ After letting him in, I closed the door behind me_

_ *~*~*_

_ That's it for now ... Hope you like this chapter. Please let me know by reviewing the story. Don't forget to sign my mailing section at http://www.landofdreams.fr.st to stay informed on updates and to sign in the guestbook at the same time. _


End file.
